The Youki Ring
by chimei-taki
Summary: Shido has a dream of his past life as a human but doesnt know its a memory. He starts to get a abnormal pain in his chest that glows a black ring. When they get a phone call of a huge slaughter they meet the makers of his pain. They 2 woman from his dream
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own the night walker cast but I do own Shiroi and Yoru.  
  
Summary: Shido has a dream one night not knowing its a real memory and he starts to have a abnormal pain in his chest. When they get a call of a slaughter probably the work of the night breeds the come across a whole street of dead bodies. There his pain gets imense till he see the makers of his pain. The 2 youkai behind the attack are infact the woman from his dream. But why do they have a burning hatred towards him and kain?. And is kain really DEAD?  
  
Chapter 1 - The Phone Call and Pain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream Sequence~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wedding bells chimed all around as 2 figures walked out from the building hand in hand. The figures were a male and a female. The male was clad in a black form fitting suit with a silver scarf around his neck. His purple hair tied back in a low pony tail and his bright emerald green eyes shone brightly in the sun. He was smiling while at the same time laughing. Tatsuhiko Shido, a regular ningen was holding hands with his wife on their wedding day.  
  
Next to him a woman about half in inch taller than him smiled happily. Her long silver hair flew in the wind and waved like an ocean with her pearl white dress reflecting the sun with the jewels embedded into the dress. Bright yellow eyes radiated such warmth it would put the sun to shame. The were waving to the townspeople around them nad sakura blossoms flew around them. It was truly a blessed and beautiful day.  
  
Another figure walked up to them dress in a white short dress and looked very similar to the other woman except her hair was black and took on a bluish tint while the older more mature looking one took a more darker silver tint in her silver white hair. Also this girls hair had alot of volome and big waves were as the other had ankle length slightly wavy hair but still had volume. Warm yellow eyes gazed at them and she smiled.  
  
"Shido, O-nii-san, I hope you have a wonderfull life together." Her eyes were filled with tears of joy and she looked to shido with a motherly look.  
  
"Shido, you must take care of my older sister. Cause if you dont....." She left the threat hanging in the air with a evil look before smiling brightly and patting his on the back. "Jeez man dont be so tense, If you dont take care of her I'll just kick your ass okay" She laughed and her sister lauhged as well softly.  
  
He finnaly relaxed and looked at them with his warm green eyes before smiling and laughing as well. "Then If I dont want that to happen I better protect you real good eh?" he smiled at his wife and she grinned.  
  
You better 'cause if you dont than 'I'LL' personally kick your ass" She joked as they walked to the shrine right next to the chruch.  
  
Sensing that they wanted time alone, the younger of the three left the newly weds to be alone. They sat on a red bench that over looked the entire grass feild, Sakura trees, Cherry tress, koi ponds, and a huge river. And at the end of it stood a huge house. Their house.  
  
"Oh Shido this has to be the best day of my life"  
  
"Mines to my love, We will stay together till the end of time"  
  
She turned to him smiling Before kissing him passionately. "Do you mean that shido?" She asked in a quiet voice with hope in her eyes. He could not help but smile.  
  
"Of coarse,dear, of coarse" he cooed in her eyes.  
  
"Than I want you to have something" she took of the ring besides her wedding ride and placed it with her finger on shidos chest were his heart was located.  
  
She closed her eyes and a blue flame surrounded the ring before it submerged into his chest totally painless. Shidos eye's widened considerably and he turned to her.  
  
"B-but t-thats!!" he stuttered before she placed a long slender finger in his lip.  
  
"Shhh yes that ring I just put into you is my youki ring. It has many purposes. It will heal you just as fast as I, a youkai. Also if we are to part I will know exactly were you are. When I am near it will pulse for a while. It will also serve as your protection sheild. My power is placed in that ring for your protection." Than her voice got lower and her face got darker even with her pale skin. "If we are ever to part and never rejoined again for over a span of 100 years than when I am near it will cause a pain to coarse through you for a while. That ring will bind are souls. If the link between are souls break the ring or one of are souls grow tainted so will the ring. If we ever part I will come for it okay. I do this because it is youkai law and because I love you Shido" She concluded gazing at him lovingly and protectively.  
  
"And I you Shiroi"  
  
There lips were about to meet when.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Out of Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
He shot up bumping his head on his coffin.  
  
"ITAI" he squeled rubbing his head.  
  
Riho woke up startled and looked at shido."Mr. Shido are you okay" she asked concerned for him in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Riho I'm fine" he said grinning before opening the coffin while thinking. 'Was that a dream, It seemed so real '  
  
A pain shot through his chest and he clutched his chest tightly gasping for breath.  
  
"MR.SHIDO!!!!" Riho cried holding him. Unknown to them because of his hand a black glow taking the form of a ring appeared where his hand covered.  
  
Below them if you looked through the window you could see 2 figures clad in black. The younger smirked with a fang over her lip and the other smiled sinfully.  
  
The elder one whispered to the wind.  
  
"Long time no see......Dear"  
  
They cackled maniacly as the ran off leaving nothing but a blur.  
  
A/N:WEll I hope you like it and if your smart. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEAZE!!!!  
  
A/N:So what do you think. Review Review REVIEW. I think thats enough said. Check out my other fic as well if your a inuyasha fan. Till than  
  
Ja matta 


	2. Face to face at the slaughter

Disclaimer: I dont own the cast of nightwalker but I do own Shiroi and Yoru  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue, If you sue me, than screw you.  
  
Chapter 2: Face to face at the slaughter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night was very quiet for some reason. No creature dared walk in the cold dark alleyways. Grey clouds plagued the skies blocking the bright stars from shining their magnificent beams to light up the world. And tonight the Full moon was turning a eerie red. But this was all oblivious to 4 detectives.  
  
Guni was annoying riho while she was making tea, Yayoi was looking through a fashion magazine, while Shido was trying to figure out what the pain was coming from, Wincing every so often, and what the dream was about.  
  
'That dream, it seemed so real..... where did I see that face before' Shido thought grimacing because of a shot of pain formed in his chest.  
  
Right than the phone ringed and Yayoi practically ran to get it. She picked it up and regained her composure before talking.  
  
"Konnichiwa chief"  
  
(pause)  
  
"where?"  
  
(pause)  
  
"OH my goodness we'll be right there"  
  
(pause)  
  
"Yea chief Ja ne"  
  
She hung up the phone and looked to Shido and riho with a grim expression.  
  
"There has been a slaughter by the bridge, supposedly the work of a night breed come on we must move quickly" with that said they moved to go to her car to investigate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The arrive at the bridge and get out of the car to find what the chief said was true.  
  
Thousands of human carcasses literally filled up the whole bridge. Riho gasped, covering her mouth, looking wide eyed at the scene, while shido and yayoi were shocked to say the least. The smell of death was enough to hurt a ningens nose.  
  
"Who could have done this" Riho squeaked clutching onto Shido's arm. Yayoi kicked one body onto its stomach and as shido looked at it there were familiar purple slashes. And on other bodies the claw marks were green. He narrowed his eyes to look at them better .  
  
"This must be the work of a powerful night breed" Yayoi concluded taking out her gun and pointing it in a random direction while Shido and riho got out their blood swords. "Be on your guard"  
  
"Looking for someone shido" A deep voice called out. It seemed to come from everywhere and even in the sky. He turned around just in time to see a dark purple blade hurled out from the darkness. He flung him self to the side so the blade hit the wall next to him melting a huge hole in the wall. The most immense pain shot through his being bringing him to his knees clutching his chest. It felt as if his heart was being ripped apart. His companions kneeled down next to him to try to soothe his pain. He growled at the shadows were the dark blade once came as they all pointed their weapons in that same direction.  
  
Two female figures walked out of the shadows both clad in black. The younger one had evil menacing yellow eyes that were red on the edges and had long wavy black hair reaching to her knees. Two jagged green stripes adorned each cheek and wrists and a yellow lightning bolt was printed in the middle of her forehead. She wore a plain black leather jacket, a black peasant top with blood red cherry blossoms, and black hip huggers. She had a more innocent face but right now she was grinning evily letting her pearl white fangs show.  
  
The taller and older one was blessed with golden red eyes and slit pupils like the younger sister. On each cheek and wrist it held 2 purple slashes ,and 2 blood red crescent moons lined with black linked over each other. Long bright ankle length silver hair flew behind her adding effect to her eerie aura. She wore a black coat showing her black dress going up to mid thigh with slits on the sides showing her long shapely legs and a white tie over the chest. The dress had blood red dragons with fire around them and fire on the bottom hems . And on her feet black leather boots up to mid calf. She had a mature look of elegance and grace but her eyes were pure evil along with her smile.  
  
"Its been a while shido" The elder one said with her narrow eyes laughing at him, mocking him. The younger turned her yellow eyes to him and on her lips they formed a bone chilling smile.  
  
"Konban wa ...brother" she spat the last word.  
  
"Remember us"  
  
It took him a while but as he studied their faces his breath hitched and his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Shiroi.....Yoru" he gasped out loud.  
  
"Yep and I've come back to get what's mine and make you pay for what you had done 100 years ago" Shiroi said as they both got out their weapons.  
  
For yoru it was 2 sais with a silver handle with a dragon carved into the handle and a dark green blade. She spun it in her claws and looked to her sister.  
  
Shiroi opened her claws and dark purple energy came forth before turning into 2 blood red blades mixed with purple and a black handle with silver X's carved into its handle and a moon made from a red ruby in the part before the blade.  
  
She nodded to her sister and as quick as lightning they charged having every intent on killing all 4 detectives.  
  
A/N: Well how do you like it. I sorta rushed but hey Im only human....partially. Anywho Review Review Review because I need to know someones actually reading my crap. I'll update soon. Till than  
  
Ja ne  
  
Click the button now okay! 


	3. The reason for fate

Disclaimer: I dont own Night walker sadly  
  
A/N: I would first like to thank Darkmaster because hes the only person that updated my story, Arigato. And lastly I want to present the long awaited chapter 3 of Nightwalker:Youki Ring. ~Chimei-teki  
  
Nightwalker: Youki Ring Chapter 3-The reason for fate. ~*~*~*~*  
  
Fate brought them to meet  
  
Love made them stay  
  
Hope kept them together  
  
But sin pushed them away  
  
As Time passed on one moved to love  
  
While the other grew to hate  
  
And Revenge brought them to meet again  
  
I wonder is this fate?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And with a cry they left at lightning speed towards the four detectives as they got ready as well.  
  
Yayoi shot bullet after bullet at the younger demoness but to only be met with failure as she dodged each one with skill. She slashed her sais down in a cross and it cut the gun clean. She widened her eyes looking at her guns fallen peices.  
  
"Shimatta" she cursed reaching for her gun under her coat. At that time yoru was going to attack riho, but you could tell she wasnt attacking full on.  
  
That left her back totally open for Guni. She used her magic to stun her long enough for riho to impale her sword straight through her stomach and for yayoi to get 10 shots. Yoru let out a roar and backed up holding the sword.  
  
But she wasn't grimacing or anything. She bent her head down and her shoulders started shaking. She was.... laughing. But not a haha laughter, no it was a mocking laughter.  
  
"You think that will kill me?" she mocked with a wicked smile on her face. She held the sword handle and pulled it out. Her razor sharp claws glowed a dark green before melting the blade into a liquid acid. She threw it at them and they screeched in pain while all she did was laugh.  
  
She jammed her claw into her stomach and took out all 10 bullets and threw it with great strength she flew it at them but it hit the wall far behind them and they watched in fear as the bullets went straight through the brick wall. Her wounds were dripping with dark blood but as she covered it with her hand it glowed a sickly dark green before closing the wounds.  
  
"Foolish children you cant hurt me, lets see what we have here" She turned her cold eyes to Yayoi. "A pathetic human" than to guni "A puny fairy" than to riho "And a underdeveloped vampire child"  
  
She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "You weaklings aren't worth my time but seeing as how my sister doesn't want you dead yet" A wicked smile once again played at her green painted lips as her eyes glowed a eerie red. She crossed her arms in front of her sticking her sais at and brought them down making a X slash on each of them. She howled in pain as blood poured from their wounds and they were going to move their arms come to find they cant.  
  
"Kono Ama, What did you do to us" Yayoi hollared while trying to move come to find out that her arms are pinned down to her sides.  
  
"Release us at once" Riho screeched.  
  
"You better give us our movements back at once or shido's gonna kick your ass" Guni cried.  
  
"I put a paralyzing spell into my weapons so you cant move until I want you to and as for shido I'm not worried about him because as you can see my elder sister is taking care of him" Yoru said nonchalantly. With a flick of her wrist they turned to the other fighters. And all they could do is watch in fear.  
  
"This should be entertaining watching him die for what he has done" She said with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
With speed and grace she brought her 2 blood swords down in a X fashion on his chest. He cried in pain holding his chest but not before getting a attack on his opponent. He brought his sword down on her chest diagonally. They both stepped back but shido was brought to his knees.  
  
"How does it feel to be in pain shido" She said with head high as a maniacal smile appeared on her Dark purple painted lips. They black blood pouring from her wound stopped.  
  
He could only look at her cold calculating eyes with narrowed ones. He winced in pain but his wounds started to subside as the ring glowed in him.  
  
"Why" He asked shakily Trying to stand up.  
  
"Why you ask, Do you remember what you did 100 years ago along with kain" She asked in a monotone voice but the cruelty could not be mistaken.  
  
"What could I do that would have made you turn on me cause if I remember we were happily married" He asked in confusion as the ring completely healed his wounds. He looked at it in curiosity.  
  
'I just got a fatal wound but I feel fine' He thought. 'Weird'  
  
A memory came back to him in her voice except it was kinder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shido if I am to ever become tainted and attack you do not worry, The wounds from me to you will heal faster over time"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HAPPY?!?! hah for a while until you did what you"  
  
You mean you dont remember what happened" She asked in disbeleif.  
  
"Remember what"  
  
She turned her head down with her long bangs shadowing her face so they wouldnt see the sadness in her eyes. She clenched her fists tightly digging her nails into her palm and drawing blood and she said in a sad and low tone......  
  
"It all started the day you and kain killed Garou" A lone blood red tear fell from her eye as she continued.  
  
"My little sister......."  
  
A/N:Cliffie. Anywho thats chapter 3 and please review I want 4 reviews to continue. Its not that much so if your reading this please review.  
  
Next chapter: Chapter 4-Past revealed. 


	4. The Past Revealed

Hello Im back. Anyways on with the story since I never know what to put in this stuff anyway. And to Darkmaster sorry for calling you a male and thank you for the reviews. ~Chimei-teki  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Nightwalker but Shiroi,Yoru, and garou I own. Oh yea and ryu no tama  
  
Chapter 4 of Night walker: The Youki ring-The past revealed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A lone blood red tear fell from her eye again after she remembered the death of her younger sister. She turned her cold and calculating eyes to shidos direction.  
  
Shido how ever was in shock, along with his companions. 'No wonder she hates me, but why dont I remember anything about it' he thought.  
  
"You dont remember shido" she gave him a cruel smile. "Well let me tell you what I found that cold dark day"  
  
"It all started when......"  
  
~*~*~*~Flash back~*~*~*~*~  
  
100 years ago, in a forest not to far from a castle in transylvania(spelling?) One brave youkai, female to be exact, walked through the evil forest. The place was known to be plagued with youkai and vampires, but she moved on with no fear.  
  
With a stoic expression on her pale beautiful face, a heart of ice, and claws sharper than blades she walked on. Her long silver hair tight back into a low pony tail and her cold amber eyes edged with red showed nothing.  
  
7 years they were together, her and shido, than it all had to end because of the moronic weak vampire, Cain. He took shido as a vampire, erased all his memories, than left with him. Now 21 years later, at the age of 161 she steps onto this dreadful land to slay him. Also to retreive the ring before it hurt shido.  
  
She was traveling with her younger siblings. Yoru who was 92 and garou who was 49  
  
Yoru had her wavy raven black hair in a high pony tail, her bright yellow eyes showed nothing but determination. Shiroi grinned. Yoru had taken a fancy to shido as a older brother and had always hated cain.  
  
Then you moved on to garou, she was only 49 but still looked like a 15 year old. She would definetly be described as cute and innocent. Dark blue hair with silver streaks were tied back in a long braid reaching her tail bone, And her amethyst eyes shone brightly with happiness as she always had a smile on. Also two blue stripes adorned her face and wrists as a full moon, half blue, half silver, was printed on her forehead.  
  
Her grin turned into a smile. Garou didnt know shido but she wanted to come to see what he was like. She always showed such kindness to everyone and she had a warmth no one could ever replace. She could brighten up anyones day with a smile.  
  
Since they were from japan, shiroi wore a black kimono with a silver wolf howling to the moon in the back and splashes of silver on the hems and collar, a silver sash tied tightly around her waist, and she wore a black hakama.  
  
Yoru wore a dark green yukata with a big serpant poised to attack, with shades of lighter green on the hems,and a black obi with a white serpant around it. And tide to her hips, 2 sais lay still, gleaming in the blood red sun.  
  
And Garou wore a dark blue yukata with silver moons around it and a wolf pup in the back with a light blue obi with streaks of white in it. She also wore a blue jewel around her neck, the jain was made of a pure silver. In her claw she wirled her long glave with wolves encrusted into its handle.  
  
Garou was starting to grow weary so she spoke up in a cheerful but tired voice with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Shiroi-nee-san, Can we please stop, Im hungry and tired and I smell funny" She said with a cute pout.  
  
Shiroi grinned and nodded but not before sniffing the air and saying. "Yes , go take a bath cause you stink!" she let out a smirk when the younger demon frowned.  
  
"Nee-san your so mean" She said angrily before laughing, knowing the older one was just joking and she skipped to take a bath by a spring that she smelled earlier.  
  
Shiroi sighed and went to sit by yoru who was quietly reading a scroll she got from their father, a great Inu youkai who ruled most of japan with a Iron fist, Aomori.  
  
"What are you reading Yoru-chan" Shiroi asked while leaning back against the boulder the look at the sunset over the mountain as the darkness started to cover the sky. Japan was way more beautiful. She remembered when they were children they would watch the sunset over meadow while they sat under the sakura trees right outside the castle. Oh how she missed those days.  
  
"Sister" she questioned. "You gave Shido the youki ring, a ring made by kami to protect you, the future ruler of japan, for his protection did you not"  
  
Her look darkened."Yes what of it"  
  
Well did you happen to tell him that the only way to get the ring from him is too" she hesitated before saying "Literally rip it from him"  
  
"I did not want him to worry so I didn't explain that to him, nor the part where if one of us becomes seperated from the other too long" she looked at the blood moon "The ring will constrict around his heart until it kills him"  
  
"Sister....." Yoru looked at her with sympathy when all of a sudden they heard a ear blood curtling scream come from the forest.  
  
They both shot up as they recognized that scream. They both yelled.  
  
"GAROU"  
  
They took off with lightening speed to were she was hoping to get there on time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They ran to the spot where garou was just in time to see a blonde and purple haired figure bit into her neck one last time into the nude bloodied female before taking off into the night. They stood in shock.  
  
'Shi..do' They both thought. There eyes narrow at them before turning softer as they ran to check up on their sister. It was a sad sight to see.  
  
Her beautiful hair was dirty and parts of it held her blood, Her chest, neck, stomach, lower region, thighs, and hands were covered in blood. Her face was one of pain and her eyes showed it too. Blood was pouring from the side of her mouth and her skin was a sickly pale.  
  
Shiroi sniffed the air and her eyes widened. 'Rape' she growled dangerously and picked her younger sister up in her arms, wrapping her outer kimono around her to keep her from being cold. Blood red tears fell from both yoru and shiroi's eyes as they both held there sister close.  
  
Yoru raced after the vampire attackers as shiroi rocked her sister in her arms. Crying and whimpering, licking away the blood like a puppy, desperately trying to see her sisters face. Garou smile at her but grimaced in pain before coughing up blood. shiroi hugged her tighter as if she were a life line.  
  
"Shiroi-nee-chan" she said weakly, the fire in her eyes fading rapidly as her heart beat slowed down and her breathing as well.  
  
"Garou dont worry everything will be alright" Shiroi cooed brushing the bangs out of her sisters eyes.  
  
Garou reached into the yukata on the side and grabbed her necklace tightly and grabbed shirois claw, placing the necklace into it. Shiroi looked at garou as garou smiled.  
  
"But this is" she started but garou quieted her.  
  
"Yes this is my favorite necklace, the ryu no tama, I want you to keep it with you until your quest is done. And do not forget me" she started sobbing quietly as she held on to her sister. "Shiroi-nee-chan" she coughed up blood again violently before continuing. "Will you sing me the song you used to sing when I was a pup, one last time for me, Onegai" she whimpered from pain.  
  
She nodded and rocked her younger sister in her arms. Garou closed her eyes and smiled as she cuddled up to her sister and listened to her heavenly voice...  
  
"I will wait for you forever  
  
Until then Ill be right here  
  
Ill stand be your side forever  
  
Theres nothing left to fear  
  
And I wait for the day you can join me  
  
By the stars in heaven up above  
  
Until than Ill wait forever  
  
For you, the one I love" (I made it up)  
  
Garous hand fell limp onto shirois under shirt and a blood red tear drop fell on Garou's face. That night when no animal dared make a sound, When nothing dared to move,When no star dared shined, and the moon lost its will to shine bright, Inukai Garou, the happy little sister of The 2 powerful Inuyoukai Shiroi and Yoru, youngest daughter of aomori and Izuni, Died a painful death.  
  
Yoru ran into the clearing where they were and started to cry uncontrollably as shiroi passed her to yoru who hugged her tightly. Shiroi clutched the jewel tight in her hand as the other claw curled into a fist so tight it drew blood.  
  
Her cold eyes hardened as she threw her head back and let out a loud Roar that was so loud you could feel the ground shake. It was filled with pain,hatred,anger,sadness,despair, and white hot fury.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears fell from her and yorus eyes as she finished the story. Shido was greatly saddened because he couldnt stop him self and suddenly it all came back to him on what happened that night. Him biting in her neck and switching turns with cain to thrust into her and they raped and scratched her all up. Hurting her..Murdering her. He closed his eyes shut as if to block out the memories but they still came back.  
  
Riho, Yayoi, and Guni felt sadness and pity towards the two demons. Losing their sister so brutally to shido and cain. But that was on in the past right. Shido turned good so cant she forgive him. No she could never.  
  
"Shiroi..." shido said sadly. "I remember I'm so sorry but.."  
  
She shook her head as her head went up to reveal crimson red eyes filled with blood lust. "That night you took away my sisters innocence and her life" she lifted her swords saying this part a lot higher "On my sisters grave I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU"  
  
Quick as a flash she slashed his stomach and chest making him fall on his back. Her eyes filled with hatred as the jewel became pure black. She lifted her swords and placed them above her head getting ready to strike. All eyes except for yoru and shirois widened. 'No' the 5 detectives thought.  
  
"SHI-NE SHIDO" And she brought her swords down.  
  
A/N: Cliffy. Ooh what will she do. Will that attack kill him or what? Review people. And thank you for those who do. Till than Ja matta  
  
Owari 


	5. True Forms and recovery

A/N. Hello reader(s), Im back and im here to present the new chapter of my story. And to answer darkmasters question, it will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:I own shiroi,yoru, and ryu no tama along with garou. Thats all.  
  
Night walker: The youki ring Chapter 5 - True form and recovery.  
  
She brought her swords down when suddenly...............  
  
A whip lashed out from the darkness next to them and whipped the blades away from shido. She growled as she watched her swords slid away from her. she whipped her head around to the shadows and growled like a rabid animal, fangs bared in a snarl as she realized the scent.  
  
"I thought I killed you before I came here" She said in a voice filled with anger and deep hatred.  
  
"Tsk tsk is that anyway to treat a person" a low voice said from the shadows and you could actually feel him smirking.  
  
"You are the most vile being on the face of this planet, You deserve no respect" She barked out.  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows that made everyone except the 2 youkais gasp. Long wavy blonde hair waved in the wind as cold cruel dark eyes looked at them in rage as you could see why. 5 large claw marks scarred his beautiful face, blood was seen on his light clothes as there were gash marks every where. And if you looked under his shirt, there was a huge gash as if someone, namely a demon, thrusted her claws into his stomach. He also looked to have acid burn marks on his body. But why was there huge teeth marks on his right side?  
  
"So you survived, hmm pity oh well will be killing 2 vapires wiith one stake if we do this now" shiroi said and grinned.  
  
They all looked in confusion but cain had a fearful look in his eyes.  
  
"No not again" He murmured. They looked at him with curiosity but they still had hatred in there eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with you" Shido said looking at cain who was shaking visibly.  
  
"There changing into their true forms" he answered with fear in his voice.  
  
"Huh" the looked at yoru and shiroi as they began to glow.  
  
Yoru glowed a dark green as her eyes turned completely red with slitted pupils with yellow surrounding it. The glow surrounded her as her body transformed into a very huge canine. It was about 3 times taller than a regular house. Short pitch black fur covered her whole body as green stripes appeared on her back and around her muzzle. A yellow thunderbolt appeared on her forehead as she grew a long black tail with green rings around it and a yellow tip. She opened her eyes to revealed pure red eyes with yellow around the pupil. The legs were VERY built.  
  
Shiroi glowed a dark purple as her eyes turned crimson with purple around the slit pupils. It engulfed her as well as her glowed ripped like her sisters so that her body could form. When the glow was finished there stood a elegant and beautiful silver dog with 5 tails with black on the tips. On the back of her neck and around her muzzle 2 dark purple stripes and on her forehead there were 2 linked blood red moons. She opened her narrow eyes to show evil red eyes filled with malice.  
  
"The true forms of the strongest demons on this earth after their parents"Cain said as if in a trance.  
  
The younger padded over to the older one as they both turned to their 2 opponents. They were all shocked and fear was clearly shown on their faces, even cain. Their teath were bared and there were growling like a dog before he attacks. They could have sworn they saw smirks on their faces as the stalked very slowly like a predator before pouncing, with only one thing on their mind.  
  
Their prey.  
  
A/N:Its a cliffhanger. So that answers your question about cain. He survived the attack but now that there in demon forms it will be harder. Here comes the spoiler: Shido and Cain survive the attack this night but it wont be the last time the fight. Until than Ja ne  
  
~Chimei-teki  
  
Owari 


	6. The fight till Sunrise part one

A/N: If been updating really fast cause im bored so yea. Heres the newest chapter of my story and i hope you like it. Oh yea and I decided to make cain die. Sorry  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned night walker would I really be writing fanfiction instead of just making it into a night in the actual show. Really.  
  
The youki ring chapter 6- The Fight Till Sun Rise  
  
The two Inutaiyoukais lept at the 2 vampires, the younger one going for shido as the elder one went for cain. The roared as they went in for attack.  
  
The eldest one clamped her jaws to were cain was and he barely missed those powerful jaws only to be met with one of her tails wacking him into a wall. He flew into the wall with much force, cracking it in the process. Narrow crimson canine eyes looked on with such hatred you wonder how a beautiful creature like her could carry it.  
  
He used a whip to lash at her earning a few scratches on her white coat only to dissapear with a purple glow. You could see her smirk as she looked at his fearful narrow eyes with her cold ones. She whacked away the whip as if it were nothing and glared at him.  
  
"How does it feel to be in pain cain" She said through a mental wave that everyone that was listening could hear. She puts her paw onto his body and pushes down making him groan in agony. You could actually hear his bones cracking. He howled in pain.  
  
"The day that you and shido killed garou, My sweet and innocent little sister, was the day you made your biggest mistake. I want you to feel pain like nothing you ever felt before" she said but her mouth wasnt moving.  
  
She pulled her paw away to let him breath only to be met with a tail, no tails. One tail wrapped around his body as it lifted him up above her. The tail tightened around him in a vice like grip crushing his bones. Her eyes glowed with cruel amusement as he cried out in pain.  
  
"And What better way to give you pain than to torture you and kill you as my true form, its an honor really, but i want you to feel the pain my sister felt on the night of her death"  
  
She tightened her grip on him and flung him up in the air. And as he flew up in the air she opened her mouth, fangs dripping with acid and making fumes.  
  
And as he tried desperately to get away he could not move because of the form he was reduced to in the bone crushing grip.  
  
Everyone thought she would eat him but she sprayed toxic fumes in the form of blades at him through her mouth cutting through him and melting his skin. He screamed feeling the burns go right through him, one of the blades almost flew through his heart but managed to only graze.  
  
As he started to drop she opened her jaws and closed it on him but not hard enough to kill him, knowing full well he was in no mood to move.  
  
"For all the pain you've cause us, I,Shiroi, will end your life here and now.Sayoonara Cain" And she clamped her jaws fully shut, making a sickening crack in his body. She flipped him up in the air and when he landed in her mouth she devoured him. She licked her lips and heard a gasp.  
  
She turned to see shido had stopped the fight with her younger sister to look at her last act with wide eyes. Perfect time for yoru to whip him with her massive tail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Earlier~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Shido's P.O.V~  
  
I was just getting over the shock of them turning into really big dogs when yoru, the youngest one, came after me.  
  
She was able to claw me in my back as I tried to roll away but this time the wounds didn't heal. I looked at my hand after it touched my back to find it all bloody. My eyes widened as I looked at the heartless youkai in front of me but all she did was smirk in a canine way, her eyes glimmering with cruel and sick happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~Authors P.O.V~*~*~*~*~ "How does it feel brother" She mocked. "Does it hurt" She said in fake pity.  
  
"Well actually...." shido started but was cut off by yorus booming rugged voice.  
  
"Too bad for you, My little sister went through much worse, you took away our trust with that act and we will make sure to take your life" she barked out but then it got into a lower more cruel voice. "So what better way than to pay you back thank to torture you both"  
  
He brought his sword across her chest creating a slash but not before yoru kicked him with her front legs sending him flying forward. He skidded across the bridge right to the edge. His head was hanging off but that was it. He was able to bring him self to stand long enough to see cains body go right into Shirois mouth.  
  
He gasped and her ears perked up before she turned to him, her narrow eyes looking into his wide ones as if searching his soul. You could see the hatred but if you looked more deeper you would have seen betrayel and sad love. But the evil look in her eyes over powered it.  
  
The last thing he saw was shiroi standing with all her glory, her silver coat shining in the moon light, and the brightness of her eyes illuminated by the moons radiance as the yellow returned to her eyes for a short while. Her Silver tails swaying in the wind, shining brightly. It was a look of pure elegance. Yes that was all he saw before a big black tail whipped him away.  
  
A/N: Heres the long awaited chapter and sorry it took so long. Anyway its because i had some...ahem...issues to take care of. Anyway ja matta minna.  
  
Owari  
  
~Chimei-teki 


End file.
